This invention relates to a process for producing fibrous Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 articles of manufacture and to the resultant articles.
Fibrous Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 produced by a special high temperature reaction process in batch furnaces is recognized to have potential as a high temperature insulant. "Materials for Engineers", edited by W. L. Parr, The Engineer, July 1, 1966, p. 19. The process involves the high temperature reaction between fine silicon droplets and nitrogen on the tips of growing single crystal whiskers, and thus tends to be expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, the individual whiskers produced are difficult to handle and to form into self-supporting articles, particularly of complex shape.